Video compression standards use a variety of techniques to compress video data. The techniques include both lossy and lossless compression. The lossy compression takes advantage of spatial and temporal redundancies in the video data. Many compression techniques available offer significant levels of compression, but result in a degradation of the quality of the video signal. Typically, techniques for transferring compressed information require the compressed information to be transferred at a constant bit rate.
One compression technique capable of offering significant levels of compression while preserving the desired level of quality for video signals utilizes adaptively sized blocks and sub-blocks of encoded Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT) coefficient data. While the DCT encoding can provide good compression, it does produce edge effects in video streams of objects in motion.
The lossless compression includes variable length coding, including exponential-Golomb codes. During decoding, the foregoing compressions are reversed. Part of decoding the variable length codes includes converting unsigned exponential-Golomb codes to signed-Golomb codes. Decoding video data is preferably done in real time. This requires large numbers of computations to be performed in a short amount of time.
Thus, a need still remains for a communication system that can provide position registration without the position error induced by the manual positioning of markers. In view of the increased popularity of high definition video and audio communication, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.